Teru Teru Bouzo
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Teru Teru Bouzou buatlah esok menjadi cerah Jika hari akan menjadi cerah aku akan memberi mu lonceng emas Jika hari tetap berawan dan hujan... AKU AKAN MEMENGGALMU . Just an new nista fic yang dibuat oleh author bedjat :') Bloody Scene Horror sense gak terasa :') Chappie 1 pendek :')


**Teru Teru Bouzo**

**An Vocaloid FF Maded By Allen-Scarlet**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Horror,Crime**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, melainkan Yamaha dan Crypton**

**Ini Fiction saya. Ciyus! #slap**

**WARNING: Death Char,OOC mungkin *gomenne saya gak maksud meng-ooc kan char disini*,Typo*klo ada*,Horor gagal -_-,Sedikit Humor yg gak lucu dah -_-,Bahasa nonBAKU,dll**

**Enjoy**

**V**

**V**

**V**

_Teru Teru Bouzou...Buatlah besok menjadi cerah seperti langit didalam mimpi..._

_Kalau langit menjadi cerah aku akan memberimu lonceng emas_

_Teru Teru Bouzou buatlah esok menjadi cerah..._

_Tapi jika cuaca berawan dan hujan aku akan..._

_Memotong Lehermu..._

"Len? Len?!"

"Eh? Rin?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa yang-"

"TERU TERU BOUZO"

"Eh? Ap-"

"Teru Teru Bouzo"

"Apa maksud-"

"Apa perlu kubilang lagi? Teru Teru Bouzo"

"Teru... Teru Bouzo?"

2 orang remaja berambut honey blonde terdiam ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Tokyo

Saaaaaaaaaa...

"Ya.." kata remaja yang lelaki. "Kau tak tahu lagu Teru Teru Bouzo?"

"Ak-"

"_Teru Teru Bouzou...Buatlah besok menjadi cerah seperti langit didalam mimpi..._

_Kalau langit menjadi cerah aku akan memberimu lonceng emas"_

"Len, hentikan Len..."

Sang lelaki mendekati perempuan itu dan memojokkan nya ditembok

"_Teru Teru Bouzou buatlah esok menjadi cerah..."_

"Le...Len?!"

Tap Tap

"_Tapi jika cuaca berawan dan hujan..."_

"Le..Len! HENTIKAANN!"

**Aku akan memotong lehermu**

CRASH

* * *

_Teru Teru Bouzou...Buatlah besok menjadi cerah seperti langit didalam mimpi..._

_Kalau langit menjadi cerah aku akan memberimu lonceng emas_

_Teru Teru Bouzou buatlah esok menjadi cerah..._

_Tapi jika cuaca berawan dan hujan aku akan..._

_Memotong Lehermu..._

Len mendongak keatasnya

Telah jadi sebuah Teru Teru Bouzo berambut Honey Blonde sama dengannya

Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya kejendela kamarnya

Hujan telah berhenti

"Terima kasih... TeruTeru-Chan"

* * *

"Teru Teru Bouzou"

Seorang gadis berambut teal membaca judul buku itu

"Teru Teru Apa tadi?" temannya yang berambut pink seperti gulali itu tampak kebingungan

"**Bouzou"**

Clik

Semua menoleh kebelakang

Tampak sesosok lelaki berambut honey blonde yang diikat kebelakang

Wajahnya datar

"Huh! Si sombong lagi"

"Jangan sok pintar deh!"

Lelaki itu hanya diam

Lalu tersenyum...

Pemandangan langka!

Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka keluar dari kelas

**Membatu**

Semua murid dikelas membatu

'Pemandangan langka! Len tersenyum!'

"Kalian lihat tadi!?"  
"TUMBEN TUH!"

"AJAIB!"

"Huh.. Hanya lelaki bodoh begitu kalian heboh" si rambut gulali tadi menyahut

'Apakah itu masalah untukmu?...'

"HAH?! Siapa-"

SRET

Gadis berambut pink itu menengok kebelakang

Sebuah bisikan yang dia sangat kenal

"Nani Luka-Chan?"  
"Nandemonai..."

**_..._**

"LEN-KUN!"

Seorang gadis yang berambut kuning itu berlari lari menuju seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai diatas pohon

Pemuda berambut honey blonde itu pun tersentak dari lamunannya

"Apa Neru?" lelaki itu berusaha ketus-tapi Gagal men :v-

"A...Ano... Kenapa Rin tak ada bersamamu ?"

Hening seketika...

Hanya suara rintik hujan yang menghiasi hening yang teramat lama itu

Mereka tak menyadari hujan telah mengguyur mereka dengan tak elitnya

"Tumben kau tanya tanya dia? Emang kenapa?" tanya Len -Masih berusaha ketus-

"A..Aku hanya ingin tahu-"

"Sejak kapan kau ingin tahu soal dia?"

"A...Itu sejak-"

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Err... Itu karen-"

"Kenapa tanya ke aku?"

Berkali-kali Len menyela jawaban Neru

Seolah dia seorang polisi yang menanyai seorang buronan yang telah merampok 1 komplek perumahan dan mencuri 1 mobil dan dan- ok, hentikan fantasi author yang mengerikan ini

"I..Itu karena-"

"Kenapa harus dengan aku?"

Hening lagi...

"Karena it-"

"Kenap-"

"BAKA! SEKEDAR BERI AKU WAKTU UNTUK MENJAWAB!" Emosi Neru pun akhirnya gak ketahan lagi

Hening untuk kesekian kali

"Heh... Kau sudah berani ya..."

"A..Ah Len?"

"Kau menanyakan dimana Rin kan?"

"I..Iya..."

"Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Iya..."

"Aku akan membantumu menemuinya"

Len pun meninggalkan Neru menuju gudang penyimpanan barang

"Errrr... L..Len?"

"_Just 'ssshhh' and be patient!_"

"Ha..Hai..."

Len pun kembali ketempat tadi

Berdiri berhadapan dengan Neru

Tak peduli air hujan yg mengguyur mereka dengan nistahnya (?) senistah Author bedjat ini

"Ini pilihan yang sangat serius BAKA..." kata Len sambil menekankan kata BAKA

Neru terdiam

Len,Hujan,Pohon

Len,Hujan,Pohon

Len,Hujan,Pohon,Kampak

WAIT! KAMPAK?!

Neru merasa penglihatannya salah

DIa mengucek matanya dan ketika dia membuka matanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRASH!

"Kau akan menjadi Teru Teru-Chan yang kedua BAKA... Khu khu" kekehan pelan terdengar jelas dari mulut si Honey Blonde

Yang tersenyum ralat! Menyeringai dengan kejamnya

Mengambil kepala itu dan mengingat kejadian yang seperti Deja Vu baginya

**_.._**

"Teru Teru-Chan yang kedua ini lumayan juga..."

Hujan berhenti

Seorang remaja menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan

Lalu pergi meninggalkan sebuah atau lebih tepatnya Seorang Teru Teru Bouzou yang

.

.

.

.

Menangis?

**TBC**

**A/N: GYAAAA! HOROR NYA PASTI GAK TERASA KAN READERS TERCINTA?! #SLAP  
AUTHOR NGETIKNYA KEBUT KEBUTAN!  
Author cuma punya 5 menit lagi ! XD**

**Author lagi suka cerita legenda Teru Teru Bouzou jadi author bikin fic nya :)**

**Gak terasa kan horrornya?  
Untuk legenda nya itu akan author ceritain di chappie depan ^^/**

**Doain update nya cepet yak!  
Mungkin updatenya Sabtu/Minggu**

**Sebab,author dalam masa2 UTS nih...**

**Ok hentikan suasana mellow nya**

**Ok... Yang jadi Teru Teru udah 2 yak? #lu lupa thor?  
**

**Yang serius deh... Teru Teru Bouzou nya udah ada 2 'orang' **

**Yaitu:  
-Neru **

**-Rin**

**Dan yang menjadikannya jelas jelas Len**

**Author bedjat sedang merencanakan chapter 2 yang gak kalah nistah dengan chappie 1 ini :v**

**Jangan lupa yak**

**Ripiu! XD  
Untuk semangat juang author bikin chappie 2!**

**Arigatou for riding(?) dis :v**

-Allen Scarlet


End file.
